Faith
by greymind
Summary: Something happens that will test Brennan's faith in Booth.


**The Jeffersonian – Tuesday morning**

Standing just outside the doorway, Angela grins as she watches her best friend. To anyone else, Brennan would have seemed like she was working but the slight grin and sparkle in her eye did not go unnoticed by her best friend. The grin was the same each time she held the yellow note paper in her hands. Certain who wrote the note, Angela is dying to know exactly what it says, "Congratulations Sweetie!"

"For what?" startled Brennan discretely slips the note into her desk drawer.

"Sweetie, today's the day your hunky FBI agent returns to D.C." Angela moves to the couch and shoots Brennan a disapproving look as she pushes aside the evidence that Brennan slept at the lab instead of her apartment. Of course she's not surprised. Without Booth around Brennan quickly slips back into her habit of sleeping at the lab.

Rolling her eyes Brennan sorts through the neatly organized papers on her desk to avoid looking at her best friend, "He's hardly my FBI agent Ange. I have no more of a claim on Booth than you do."

"Sure Bren, no claims. Whatever you say," Angela is used to humoring Brennan where Booth is concerned but after three years she is no less convinced that the two are not perfect for each other, "Still, you must be excited. It's been weeks."

"Excited is not the word I would choose but yes I am looking forward to seeing Booth. We work closely together and it's only logical that I would miss him while he was away." Distracted, Brennan doesn't notice the rolling of her friend's eyes. The truth is that Temperance Brennan is happier today than she's been since the day she left for the Sudan nearly four weeks ago. She was more than just a little disappointed when she returned home to find that Booth had been called away on assignment.

"Earth to Brennan," Standing up Angela slowly waives her right hand in front of Brennan's face, "Sweetie you aren't even listening to me." Pretending to be put off, Angela could care less that Brennan wasn't listening to her. In fact, she would bet money that the source of her best friend's distraction is a certain sexy FBI agent. "Cam said she needs you to review those remains that arrived yesterday. They need to be sent out by Friday."

Brennan stands slightly embarrassed and leaves her office with Angela, "Zach has already started working on them. The report will be done by Thursday."

"So are you ever going to let me see that note you keep reading?" This makes the seventh time she's asking in seven days and is hoping for a better outcome this time.

The forensic anthropologist continues down the stairs, "It's nothing Angela."

Unconvinced Angela heads Brennan off at the bottom of the stairs, "Sweetie you're not a person who wastes time with nothing. The note's from Booth isn't it?"

"Why does everything have to be about Booth?" Struggling to think of a way to discourage the artist Brennan looks to where Zach is working on remains.

"Just tell me I'm right and I'll drop it."

Brennan laughs, "We both know that's not true. Next you'll want to read it."

"Not true."

With hands on her hips Brennan challenges the statement without a single word.

"I don't have to read it. You can just tell me what it says."

Brennan slips past Angela to make her way onto the platform, "Why do you think it's from Booth?"

Angela smiles at Brennan's curiousity, "Because every time you read it you have the same look on your face that you get when you and Booth aren't arguing."

"I have a look?" Brennan isn't sure if she's intrigued or confused. It doesn't make any sense that she has a look for Booth. He's Booth, her partner. Partners don't have looks for each other.

Joining Brennan on the platform, Angela is satisfied to be having this conversation if she isn't going to be reading the note yet, "Oh you definitely have a Booth look."

Brennan looks perplexed at Angela then Hodgins who has been observing the ladies. In the absence of any cases from the FBI, their banter is always entertaining to the entomologist, "Don't worry. It's a good thing."

Not sure what to think Brennan heads over towards the remains. The dead are easier to figure out than the living. "It doesn't seem like a good thing."

Jack looks down at his watch, "Well, we can ask Booth when he gets here. He'll be here to take you to lunch, right?" Despite his distrust of the FBI, Hodgins enjoys working with the agent and is a supporter of Angela's 'more than partners' theory.

Shaking her head, Brennan makes her way over to the remains Zach is working on, "I have no reason to believe that Booth will be taking me to lunch. It's his first day back and I'm sure that he will be very busy."

"I miss Booth." Zach sighs then drops his head to continue his work on the remains under Brennan's chiding look.

"Honey, we all miss Booth." Angela turns to head back to her office, "No Booth, no action."

Brennan rolls her eyes, "That's enough about Booth. Let's focus on the work." Turning her attention to the remains, she can't resist smiling any more than she can deny that she missed Booth too.


End file.
